Technically a Winchester
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Felicity was having a good day. A really good day. That is until a werewolf blew through her perimeter alarms and tried to break into the foundry. Oh yeah...Felicity was having a really good day. Upcoming Olicity w/ past Samcity. ARROW/SUPERNATURAL CROSSOVER.
1. Having a Good Day

**Technically a Winchester**

**By The Alternative Source**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Too much responsibility.

AN: God when those plot bunnies hit you they hit you hard. I don't know how I feel about this but I had to get it out.

Decided to dedicate this to poisonangelmuse because of all the great work we are doing on her story "Demons." :D Love working with you!

Rating will probably change as the story progresses and…if you guys want sexy times.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 1: Having a Good Day**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Felicity was having a good day. A really good day. She had woken up on time. She had avoided traffic. And she had even got to the bakery around the corner in time to get her favourite bagel and morning smoothie with extra energy shots. And to top it off when she got to the office Oliver told her that everything was good and they had captured the latest troublemaker in Starling City. So tonight she could spend the night updating the foundry's systems to her hearts desires. See? Felicity was having a fantastic day.

After a long day at the office with Oliver and work on her department in the Advanced Technologies sector she had gone home and changed into some comfortable jeans for bending down, twisting and turning and jumping through hoops in her brand new systems. It had been about five years since the Clock King had demolished her system. Five years since Oliver had let her go wild and get what ever she wanted for her system. And now it was time again to revamp their systems. With Diggle, Sara, and Roy patrolling more often she needed new systems to deal with the weight of them all. Even Barry came around often to help.

So here she was in the foundry unpacking her new beautiful processors and equipment while the gang was out and about patrolling. She kind of liked when it was quiet like this. Gave her time to just relax and get in the zone.

After starting some music up and making sure she had her comm in place she got to work. Four boxes later and two checkins with the gang for information she was stopped by the perimeter alarms going off. Sure the electronic ones went off like crazy but the ones she had set up for intruders of another sort had gone off too.

A chill went down her spine and she cut off the music. Looking up she listened for a second. Waiting for the sudden explosion of action that usually happened. But there was…nothing.

Walking over she began checking her cameras. Something had set her alarms off. She moved through the multiple camera angles around Verdant and paused when he saw that the back door of Verdant was torn to bits.

"Oh crap."

The things that Oliver and his band of merry men fought couldn't destroy a door like that unless they were under Mirakuru. But it wasn't that, she knew it. The wards that she had set up years ago and updated last week were freaking out. She could feel it thrumming inside her. And it was only a matter of time until whatever it was, sniffed her out. Checking over the cameras one more time she stopped as she saw something streak across the club and head straight for her door. Before she could even check the camera directly above the foundry entrance a loud banging sounded in the foundry. It was trying to break in.

Two keystrokes later and she was looking down at her intruder. Her big hairy, clawed, and vicious intruder. Stepping back in shock she looked up at the door that would in a matter of minutes come down and let it in.

"Werewolf," she muttered in shock. She could feel her chest tightening as she ran across the foundry and pulled open a panel that she only knew about. Inside were guns, blessed knives, holy water and all sorts of books and herbs. And of course her shotgun. The banging persisted as she loaded up two silver shells and set up a station to be ready. Because when it got in it would be bad. Oh so very bad.

She would have to comm Oliver. Fuck, she would have to comm everyone. Oliver was out with Roy and Diggle with Sara. She was being confronted by a werewolf at the foundry. An attack anywhere else and she would have been able to hide it, get rid of the evidence. But not here. Not with two doors torn apart. Bringing her hand up to her ear she opened the comms.

"Arrow, respond."

In a matter of seconds she could hear his voice in her head, "Arrow."

She sighed and choose her words carefully, "I need you to come back now. The outer door has been breached and the foundry is about to be infiltrated."

"What?!" came his startled reply. She could hear shuffling on his side and knew that they were coming. This wasn't the moment but she always loved the trust he kept in her, "Who is it? Do you have visual?"

Diggle commed in, "We're on our way. What's that banging noise? Can you get out?"

She answered both of them as she finished setting up her station behind one of the work benches. It would give her the cover needed, "It's big. That's all that matters. It's trying to break down the door and I can't get out."

"Fuck!" Oliver shouted as he most likely sped up to get to her, "Arm yourself. We're coming."

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and widened her stance. Holding up the shot gun she kept it aimed on the foundry door, "I've got it. Set up on the opposite side of the foundry like you showed me."

The banging got louder and she could hear the door groan. It was almost inside. Damn it. She was having such a good day. Such a beautiful fantastic day. And then this. She hadn't dealt with werewolves in years. Even before she started work up with Oliver. And in such a tight space with only one exit she knew that things could go very bad.

She began speaking into the comm, "Arrow…Oliver, there are somethings I never told you. Some things about me. Things that are about to literally come bite me in the ass. And I'm sorry."

"No, you are doing this! We are not having this talk!" he growled in her ear.

The door groaned again and she heard something creak. It was only a matter of seconds, "I care about all of you. Always have. Always will. I love all of you. If you get here and…and it's got me, you need to call someone. I need you to call Sam and Dean Winchester."

"What? No, Felicity we'll be right there! Just hold on!" he pleaded into her ear.

But it was too late. As the door finally gave in and exploded off its hinges she said, "Promise me."

Then a shot went off.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**End of Chapter 1**

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: So what do you guys think? I've already got the next chapter set and depending on the response I might post the next one earlier than expected.

Anywho I hope you liked it! :D


	2. And So It Begins

**Technically a Winchester**

**By The Alternative Source**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Previously:**

The door groaned again and she heard something creak. It was only a matter of seconds, "I care about all of you. Always have. Always will. I love all of you. If you get here and…and it's got me, you need to call someone. I need you to call Sam and Dean Winchester."

"What? No, Felicity we'll be right there! Just hold on!" he pleaded into her ear.

But it was too late. As the door finally gave in and exploded off its hinges she said, "Promise me."

Then a shot went off.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 2: And So It Begins**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Felicity!? Felicity?!" Oliver screamed into his comm. There was no reply and they were still five minutes away at least. He pushed the motorcycle he was on to go faster as Roy followed close behind. This wasn't happening. Not where they were safe. Where she was safe. He called out to the other team, "Are you guys closer to her?"

"No," Digg replied, his huffing breath letting Oliver know he was running to his bike.

Sara probably wasn't that far behind, "We're about five minutes out. Coming to her from the opposite side of the city."

"Where are you?" Digg asked.

"Less than five and closing in," he growled out as he cut in front of another car. It wasn't fast enough. She was alone and something was going on. He had trained her. God knows he had made sure that she was protected but her last words confirmed the fact that it was bad and she knew it.

Grinding his teeth he said, "I'm coming. Hold on. Just hold on."

**/**

**/**

***Back at the foundry***

**/**

**/**

As soon as the door blew off she pulled the trigger. The grey blur stumbled and grabbed onto the staircase but didn't stop. Another shot went off as it sped down the stairs. She was able to reload and pull off two more shots before it skidded to the floor in front of her and crashed into the table in front of her. She dropped to the ground and avoided being pinned by it as it slammed into where she was previously standing.

Scrambling out from beneath it she reloaded the shotgun just in time for something to slam into her side and send her flying. She skidded and slammed into the wall. Grabbing the knife in her boot she brought it up just as she was yanked down and a jaw snapped it's teeth in her face. Werewolf #2 went down with a blade thrust up underneath it's jaw and into its brain. It's body slumped down on her and she felt aired out. She gave herself a second to breathe before she pushed the heavy body off of her with all her might. Panting she stood over the grey werewolves. Looking around she grabbed her shotgun and turned towards the rest of the room.

Everything was a mess. Tables were turned over, computer parts scattered and two dead werewolves lay at her feet. And it had happened so fast.

Aiming her shotgun she slowly trailed the room. There were two of them sent to get her. One for the initial attack and one as back up. She'd be surprised if their was another one lurking around. But she wasn't taking any chances. When she was sure the foundry was clear she lowered the shotgun before resting it on her shoulder and looked down at the wolves.

"Fuck," she groaned out. It hadn't hit her yet. The panic that would most certainly lead her to place her head in between her knees. It was too soon for her to let the panic wash over her, Oliver had taught her that. But she could feel panic's fingers slipping into her control. Shaking her head she flipped over the first werewolf. She had hit him multiple times in the chest and one shot tore his throat open. Checking his pulse she confirmed that he was down for the count. She gave him another once over and realised she knew this wolf.

"Adam."

She hadn't seen him in about 6 or 7 years and as she turned around to the other wolf she realised she knew that one too.

"Thomas."

Rubbing her forehead in disbelief she walked over to the wall with the hidden panel. Pulling the table away she set her knife and a box of shells down and waited. Oliver would be here soon and she couldn't risk going up those stairs with her computers down. Just because she didn't see backup didn't mean it wasn't there. Bringing her hand up she cursed when the comm was missing. She wanted to warn him but all she could do was wait. Wait and think.

Adam and Thomas had been sent out to track her down. And track her they did. They broke down Verdant's and the foundry's doors and were ready to kill her without hesitation. And she didn't know how they tracked her. Had no damn clue. She had wiped her previous life clean. Changed the way she dressed, acted, and even her hair colour. Moved half way across the country and they were still able to track her down. She had to call Sam and Dean.

Patting her pockets and not finding her missing phone, she resigned herself to waiting. She wasn't moving from this spot until she had back up. Diggle had taught her that. When not sure, wait; help would come. And she had no doubt that they would any second.

A bang sounded from upstairs and she aimed her weapon and crouched low. There was no use turning off the lights since they could see damn well in the dark. Biting her bright pink lips she waited. She was sure something light footed was moving up there. When she saw the tip of a bow creep across the foundry threshold she let out a sigh. They were here.

Without moving she shouted out, "It's all clear!"

An eruption of movement followed. Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Sara rushed down the stairs to analyse the situation and see if she was ok. From the look in their eyes they were shocked beyond belief. Well not all of them, Oliver had walked right past the two dead werewolves and came to her. He pushed the table away as she laid her weapon on the table. Hands came up and touched her face. She could see the panic in his eyes.

"Felicity. Are you ok?"

His hand touched her temple and she winced. Touching it herself she realised that she was bleeding, "Yeah. I'm ok. Well as ok as I can be. Didn't realise I was bleeding."

He let out a sigh of relief before pulling her towards him and hugging her. She didn't hesitate putting her arms around him and reassuring him that she was ok, "I'm ok Oliver. I promise. Head's the only place that hurts."

"You scared me," he mumbled softly into her neck. Years ago he would have never admitted that small fact, but time and trust had changed that.

Splaying her hands against his back she nodded, "I would have scared me too. I'm ok. Just a bandaid, maybe a couple stitches depending on how deep it is, and I'll be right as rain. Sorry for calling you like that."

At the mention of the 'goodbye call' he pulled back and began checking her over for other injuries, "We'll talk about that later."

"Oliver…"

When he was sure she was ok he looked up at her imploringly, "We'll talk about it later."

Something in his eyes gave her pause. She nodded, "Ok, later. Pinky promise."

He gave her a soft smile reserved only for her and that made her insides warm up.

"Ummm guys," Roy cleared his throat from the stairs, "I don't want to interrupt but could someone explain why there are werewolves in the foundry?"

**/**

**/**

**/**

**End of Chapter 2**

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: The response I've gotten so far for this has been fantastic. Virtual cookies for everyone! Have a good day dears!


	3. Explanation, Please?

**Technically a Winchester**

**By The Alternative Source**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Too much responsibility.

AN: Just FYI we are 5 years in the future for everyone. I'm doing a clean slate for everyone's current show troubles. In both worlds they aren't going through anything super crazy. I'll explain more in the next chapter but no crazy apocalypse or Slade. :D

Rating will probably change as the story progresses and…if you guys want sexy times.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Previously:**

"You scared me," he mumbled softly into her neck. Years ago he would have never admitted that small fact, but time and trust had changed that.

Splaying her hands against his back she nodded, "I would have scared me too. I'm ok. Just a bandaid, maybe a couple stitches depending on how deep it is, and I'll be right as rain. Sorry for calling you like that."

At the mention of the 'goodbye call' he pulled back and began checking her over for other injuries, "We'll talk about that later."

"Oliver…"

When he was sure she was ok he looked up at her imploringly, "We'll talk about it later."

Something in his eyes gave her pause. She nodded, "Ok, later. Pinky promise."

He gave her a soft smile reserved only for her and that made her insides warm up.

"Ummm guys," Roy cleared his throat from the stairs, "I don't want to interrupt but could someone explain why there are werewolves in the foundry?"

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 3: Explanation Please?**

**/**

**/**

**/**

The first time she saw the Roadhouse she was sitting next to her mother in her old red pickup truck. They had been driving for hours; searching for Felicity's father. She was only 7 years old but apparently old enough to trapeze around the country looking for him.

It had been weeks since he had up and disappeared and three days since they hit the road. Evidently the Roadhouse was one of the stops. When they parked her mother ordered her out of the car and to follow her. It was early fall and the chill in the air made her pull her jacket tightly around her. Holding her stuffed bear close to her chest she was lead into the Roadhouse.

It was mid afternoon so it was pretty empty except a pair of men eating at a corner table, a stern looking brunette woman at the bar and a young blonde girl playing on the counter. Her mother hoisted her up to sit next to the girl named Jo before walking over to the brunette. She didn't pay much attention to her mother. It was the same thing every time. Have you seen him? Do you know where he would be? Was he with another hunter?

She was startled out of her game with Jo when her mother slammed her hands on the table and walked out. The brunette came down the bar to them, "Your momma's just going to get a photo from the car. I'm Ellen. You want something to drink?"

Felicity looked back at the door before answering, she had a bad feeling, "Can I have some juice?"

"Sure thing," she went over to a small fridge by her feet and pulled out a juice box. After she handed it to Felicity she asked Jo to watch her. The girl nodded and pulled Felicity's attention back to her game while Ellen walked around the bar and followed her mother's path. And all the while Felicity felt that something had happened.

When Ellen came back with a pack in her hands, Felicity knew. Her mother had left her.

**/**

**/**

**/**

***Back at the Foundry***

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Well? Is anyone going to explain? Because I'm pretty sure that werewolves are from movies and books," Roy's eyes seemed to bug out from his head. Roy was a man super charged by some mysterious concoction called Mirakuru. Him freaking out brought her back a bit to 'having a good day Felicity.'

Nonetheless she let out a snort, "Oh they're real."

"And you know this because?" Digg asked as he looked over Adam and Thomas.

Felicity took a step away from Oliver as all eyes turned her way. She had to tell them. And she would. But first they needed to get some of their ducks in line. She pointed at the werewolves, "These are werewolves. That one's called Adam and that one's called Thomas. They came for me tonight."

Oliver went to say something but she touched his arm, "Please."

He looked her over before nodding at her to continue. He wouldn't interrupt. Walking over to the panel in the wall she pulled out a couple guns and ammunition. She loaded them as she talked, "We need to do a couple things before I tell you everything, and I promise I will tell you everything, scouts honour. These are loaded with silver bullets."

She handed them each a gun, "Shotguns are more effective to take them down but I've only got one and a sawed off," she handed the sawed off to Oliver, "We need to secure the building and replace the doors. After that we need to move back to my apartment building. Less chance of another attack there. I'll give you answers there."

When she stopped she expected questions, inquiries, anything; but it was silent. She looked up at them. They were all standing still with this look that somehow resulted in a face full of wonder, disbelief, and confusion. They had seen her take control before, but not like this. The supernatural had never touched them.

"So first we'll check the perimeter and then get get this place in line. Are you ready?" she grabbed her shotgun and didn't miss how Oliver followed her every move.

"We're ready," they answered.

**/**

**/**

**/**

An hour later the foundry was secure. They had encountered no other werewolves and since she had designed the foundry they had extra doors and equipment. Next redesign of the foundry would include a secondary exit for sure. Anyhow, with Roy's help they were up and secure in about half an hour.

While that happened Oliver and Sara had checked the perimeter for the car that Adam and Thomas must have taken to get to Verdant. There was no sign of anything. Soon after they had locked everything down and were on their way to Felicity's apartment building in the Land Rover.

In the car the air was still tense with unanswered questions. They had respected Felicity's need for time but they needed something. Maybe if she gave it to them she could distract them from her too tight grip on the wheel. The panic was still there. She could feel it coming and she wanted to be clear from them when it did.

"Ok, where do you want to start?" Felicity asked as they hit a red light.

The car was silent. No one knew where to begin except Oliver, "What the hell were those, Felicity?"

"I told you, werewolves."

"Werewolves aren't real."

"Well the two that are probably stinking up the foundry as we speak, since we have no way to get those burned and buried at the moment without peeking someone's attention, say otherwise," she retorted.

Roy let out a shaky breath, "Bury and burn? What the hell is going on Blondie?"

She turned down another street before answering, "It's what you do with their bodies. It's the best way of getting rid of evidence." It felt surreal saying those words to them. They had never been a part of this world like she had; not like Sam and Dean had.

'Damn it,' the reminder suddenly came to her. She needed to call Sam and Dean as soon as possible, "I need to call Sam and Dean before I can sit down and explain all…of this." She wiggled her fingers in the air.

"Who are they? How do you know them?" Oliver asked from the passenger seat. Now he had been the one to work the hardest and quickest after she had sent him out to check for Adam and Thomas's car. He had wanted answers and he was willing to do what it took to get them. And with her the only thing he could do was be patient.

They were about a mile from her apartment block now.

She peered over at him as they pulled into the underground parking lot. How did she explain to the most important man in her life about Sam and Dean Winchester? Her mind flashed back to the shaggy haired 12 year old and the snarky 16 year old she had met ages ago. Her palms felt sweaty as they pulled into a spot. Felicity turned off the car and turned her body so she could look at them all, especially Oliver, "Sam Winchester and subsequently Dean Winchester are two people that I've known for a really long time. They'll be able to help. To figure what the hell is going on and how the Atlantic City pack found me."

"Atlantic City pack? As in werewolf pack?" Oliver said, his eyes a little wide. He seemed to be taking all the information in stride. He had become good at that in the past couple of years.

"Yeah. That's what a group of werewolves are called. For once the movies got it right. And God knows how they mess all the supernatural things up. And now I'm rambling and going to get back to the story," her rambling seemed to make the others relax, as if her inability to control her mouth gave them a sense of normality, "About a year before I met you Oliver, Sam and I encountered a group of werewolves in Atlantic City, New Jersey. In a place full of partying, gambling and drinking we never expected to find a pack there. Especially not one turning women. Talk about the lack of consent."

"So, why were they after you tonight?" Sara voiced in.

Felicity bit her lip and looked up into Oliver's concerned face, "Because I helped destroy them."

Oliver placed his warm hand onto hers. His large hand enveloping it completely, "Let's go upstairs. We'll make sure everything is secure and you can call them. Afterwards you'll tell us everything?"

Felicity nodded, "Everything."

"Ok, then. Let's go."

With that they exited the car and made it up to her apartment.

**/**

**/**

**/**

Once in her apartment they all separated to check the rooms. When the all clear was called out Felicity placed her things down on the counter. Everyone was waiting for what was going to happen next. It made her a bit nervous that they were letting her take complete reins of this, "So…I'm going to make a call. Then I'll be back to explain why furry creatures went all 'grrrrr' in the foundry." She curled her fingers into claws and got an eyebrow raise from Digg.

Turning tale she called out, "There's mint chocolate chip ice-cream in the freezer if you need to prepare yourself."

When she reached her room she quickly closed the door and pressed her back to it. Letting out a shaky breath she gripped the doorknob in one hand and dug around in her pocket for her cell phone. She had to call Sam and Dean but she needed a moment.

Closing her eyes she let the panic finally take over. Her chest became tight and she steadied herself. It felt like the beginning of a panic attack; she hadn't had one in years. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be safe; free and clear from the supernatural. Sure she dealt with so called 'villains' and thugs all the time but the supernatural was something different. Something that took over your life and drowned it. She had naively hoped that her move to Starling City would keep her away from that. And for a bit it did. Then they found her.

Adam and Thomas wouldn't be the last, she was sure of it. And they wouldn't have tried to kill her unless they were ordered too. Her eyes flew open as she realised she had almost died. That they were there to tear her to bits in the place she called home now. There was no hesitation on their part when they leapt at her with sharp fangs and tearing claws. They were going to end her if she didn't end them first.

If she didn't call for backup they would come again in force. And this time they might hurt her friends. She couldn't let that happen. Steeling herself she prepared to make her call when she heard a light tapping at her door.

"Felicity?"

It was Oliver.

"Yeah?" she called through the door.

"Are you ok? You've been in there for ten minutes without a word," he replied.

Rubbing her eyes she palmed her cell in confusion. She hadn't realised she had been zoned out in a panic for so long, "I'm ok. Just needed some proper time to freak out." She could have slapped herself for that. Now Oliver would definitely want to come in and check up on her.

"Can I come in?" he asked in that soft/demanding voice that said he was going to come in to check on her even if she didn't want to. Letting out a sigh she opened the door and ushered him in. That's what she gets for having an overprotective friend/boss.

He gave her a once over and came back to her face, "How are you doing?"

She closed the door and made her way over to the bed. Taking it as an invite he came to sit down next to her, "Considering that my home was literally run over by werewolves and I'm still standing, I'd say I'm good…"

"Felicity," he said in an admonishing tone.

"Well…good as I can be considering. Look Oliver…I'm ok. A little banged up but you stitched me up real good," she placed a hand on the closed wound by her hair line. Oliver had done a good job.

He peered at the wound before looking into her eyes again, "Yeah. If we didn't have to get back here so fast I would have done a lighting bolt."

She gave him a small smile, which he immediately returned, "Bet you would."

Conversation stopped for a second after the comment, neither knowing what was ok to talk about right now. Neither had expected to be shoved into the supernatural world tonight.

Oliver decided to take the lead, "Why didn't you tell me?'"

Her mouth suddenly became dry. How the heck was she supposed to answer that? They were friends, correction, they were best friends. But it had never been her on the centre stage. It had always been Oliver's, Sara's, Digg's, or Roy's show. Always their problems taking up the stage. She had always liked that. And then this happened. Now it was her show. Quite frankly, she didn't know how to bring up a past she honestly didn't want to revisit. Felicity had left for a reason.

"How could I? How could I bring up my past? Especially one I wanted to forget? You're my best friend Oliver, but how could I bring it up without you wanting to know absolutely everything. Also it was never the right time. And…and I mean how do you bring up the supernatural? Werewolves, witches, demons Oliver! Demons!" she exclaimed.

He looked over at her in shock, "Demons?"

She nodded, "Yup. All real. But don't worry. You guys are protected. Got little nifty talismans and wards from when I suture up your suits so…yeah. All protected," she tugged at his jacket sleeve.

He let out a shaky breath and grinned at her, "You're incredible, you know that?"

She felt warmth at his praise as her cheeks lit up, "Thanks Oliver. I would have told you eventually. You know I would have. Was even talking to Sam and Dean about eventually, in a really really long time somewhere down the line, to come up to see me. Maybe even meet you. Get the two gangs together. Not that we're gangs of any sort. Maybe of some sort and I'm going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1."

He watched her curiously as she ran a hand over crinkled brow, "I just want you to be safe. Will them coming keep you safe?"

"Yes. They know more about the supernatural than I do. Probably can compare it to how much I know about computers," she mused.

"Ok then. Call them," he said with such finality that she looked up in amazement.

Felicity knew how hard it was for Oliver to admit that he needed help of any sort. She let the idea float in her mind that it was for her. Somehow when he did things for her they were always different; somehow more determined and fierce, "Really?"

He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side, "Yes. You know I thought I'd learned it all. That nothing could surprise me. But there you are."

"Keeping you on your toes," she teased lightheartedly.

A look passed over his eyes as he watched her, "Yeah, you always do." He untangled himself from her and stood from the bed, "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She met his eyes and gave a nod. No matter how much he claimed that she always surprised him she could turn it around easily and say the same about him, "Ok."

He walked out the room and gently closed the door behind him. Now alone she looked down at the phone in her hand. She was nervous about bringing these two worlds of her life together. She decided to just bite the bullet. Unlocking her screen she scrolled down her contacts list and hit 'call'.

Holding the phone up to her ear she nervously fiddled with her comforter. After the sixth ring she planned on hanging up until she heard it. There was a click from the other side and something falling. A sleepy voice ground out, "Hello?"

She stayed silent. They hadn't talked in weeks after 'the argument that shall not be spoken about.' Sure she still texted them both to confirm that she was still alive, but she hadn't heard Sam's voice in weeks.

"Dean? It's too late for prank calls."

She let out a little huff of laughter at his words. She had forgotten about after-hunt prank calls from Dean.

She could hear Sam shuffling around on the phone, "Dean if it's not important I'm going back to bed."

"No wait. Don't hang up," she exclaimed.

Immediately his voice became awake and alert, "Felicity?"

"Sam. I…"

"Felicity, is everything ok?"

She just knew that he was already getting up and getting dressed; ever the ready one. Placing her elbows on her knees she answered, "No. No it's not. Sam…they found me."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**End of Chapter 3**

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: Wow. This bad boy was definitely longer. I've really gotten into the swing of things with the writing of this. Please tell me what you think! Much love dears!

P.S. The episode "Seeing Red" happened in my verse. Let's just say that Roy got through his 'anger issues' and is a Mirakuru fighting bad ass? Also no Slade. He's long gone! (Just thought I'd make that clear.) *toodles*


	4. Mint Chocolate Chip Makes All Better

**Technically a Winchester**

**By The Alternative Source**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Too much responsibility.

AN: Had to take a little break from writing, but here's the next chapter!

Just FYI we are 5 years in the future for everyone. I'm doing a clean slate for everyone's current show troubles. In both worlds they aren't going through anything super crazy. I'll explain more in the next chapter but no crazy apocalypse or Slade. :D

Rating will probably change as the story progresses and…if you guys want sexy times.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Previously:**

She could hear Sam shuffling around on the phone, "Dean if it's not important I'm going back to bed."

"No wait. Don't hang up," she exclaimed.

Immediately his voice became awake and alert, "Felicity?"

"Sam. I…"

"Felicity, is everything ok?"

She just knew that he was already getting up and getting dressed; ever the ready one. Placing her elbows on her knees she answered, "No. No it's not. Sam…they found me."

/

/

/

**Chapter 4: Mint Chocolate Chip Makes All Better**

/

/

/

After her mother left her at the Roadhouse, Felicity thought that Ellen would dump her at an orphanage or call social services. She did the opposite. She fed her dinner alongside Jo and tucked her into a small cot next to Jo's bed. It wasn't until the next morning that Ellen told her that she would be taking her to a friend, someone that could track her mother down. Felicity didn't know how to tell the nice lady Ellen that they wouldn't find her mother, she was sure of it.

So here she was at Singer Salvage. She had been sitting outside on the porch taking in the beginnings of the sunset while Ellen talked to Bobby.

Rapping her fingers on the porch wood she contemplated what was going on inside. Were they thinking of whom to send her too? Would they try to find her mother? As sad as it was to think, Felicity knew at a young age that her mother only tolerated her for her father's sake. And now that he was gone there would be no reason for her to want Felicity around. No one wanted her around.

Keeping her head down she clutched her stuffed bear tightly to her chest.

"Ummm hi," a voice broke out from behind her. Turning around sharply she came face to face with a boy that looked about 12 years old. He had shaggy brown hair, hunters clothes on and the gentlest eyes Felicity had ever seen. He was standing on the opposite side of Bobby's porch with two bowls in his hands.

"I'm Sam. You're Felicity right?" he asked her. She gave him a small nod and when he walked over to her he held one of the bowls out to her.

"What's that?" she kept her hands wrapped around her stuffed bear, trying to hide the urge to surge forward and grab it. It wasn't that she was hungry. She was curious at what the boy had brought her. No one ever brought her anything.

He sat next to her, "It's mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Do you like it? Ellen asked me to keep you company and I don't know…ice-cream makes things better."

"I've never had it," she answered softly. Her mother always kept things plain and generic in their house. Nothing vibrant or meant to stand out. As stupid as it sounded that included various flavours of ice-cream. He gave her a wide smile as she finally took the bowl. She held it tight, the cold of the bowl waking her up, "Thank you."

Sam watched her as she took her first bite. He was right, it was delicious. She turned wide eyes to him. He was still grinning, now around a mouthful of ice-cream, "Told you. Ice-cream makes everything better."

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Felicity?" Sam called out.

"I'm here," she answered, "Sam they found me. The Atlantic City pack found me."

He let out a whispered fuck, "I'm getting ready. Tell me what happened."

Placing her elbows on her knees she explained, "I was at the foundry working on some upgrades when the perimeter alarms you helped me set up went off. I immediately checked the cameras and lo' and behold there was the Verdant outer door blown to bits. Caught a streak on the camera and then found Adam trying to blow the foundry door to bits. Was on comm with Oliver so yeah…might have started a trope like 'goodbye' call before Adam got in. I put him down with the silver you gave me and then Thomas appeared. Took him down too."

"Where are you now? Are you safe? Are you hurt?" he asked quickly.

She nodded. When she remembered that he couldn't see her nodding she spoke up, "I'm ok. Just the usual, some cuts and bruises. Nothing permanent."

"Good, good. And you're safe? Where are you now?"

"Yes. Oliver and the gang know. They saw. They secured the perimeter and then we drove down to my apartment. Everyone's settling in and freaking out. Sam they saw! They saw them. How am I supposed to explain?" her voice became tight.

He seemed to settle on the other side of the line, as if he could feel her distress, "Breathe. It's gonna be ok. I'm going to go next door and grab Dean. We'll be there in a couple hours. Just talk to them Felicity. You've always been able to explain the most complicated things. Even to Dean. You trust them, don't you?"

"Of course I trust them. Trust them with everything. I just thought I'd never have to share this. Share this part of my life. My life with you. With Dean."

Sam fell quiet on the other side of the line. They were treading very close to why 'the argument that shall not be spoken about' happened.

"Sam?" she asked softly. She knew he was still there. And she was concerned about what was running through his mind.

"I'm here," he took in a breath and paused, as if he was picking his words carefully, "This was a long time coming. If it didn't happen now it was going to happen later on. You know that the supernatural never leaves you. No matter where you run."

"I know," Felicity admitted. She let her upper half fall back onto the bed, "I just wanted it to happen on my terms like we talked about. I told Oliver about it, about you and Dean coming up in a really really long time somewhere down the line."

"And how'd he take it?" Sam asked, once more moving about on the other side of the line.

"He took it well. Wants me to be safe. That's why I called you," she answered softly. She didn't really talk to Sam about Oliver. It always seemed to cause some sort of tension between them. Made Sam's voice sound tense. At first she had thought it was annoyance, then jealousy, even anger for putting her in so many potentially dangerous situations. In the end it was a combination of all she supposed. They had always worked around it though because he cared for her as much she cared for him. Their relationship was the kind that was for life.

"Do you want me to come up?" he hesitantly asked.

The hesitation in seeing each other was new and she hated it. The 'argument that shall not be spoken about and should have an acronym because it was so damn long' had whammied them in the past couple of weeks and it was taking time for them to get back on track.

"Of course. I always want you to come up. Sam, I need you. I need you and Dean. Even Cas if he's willing. And you promised you would help me explain all of this when the time came. Are you really going to let me do the powerpoint by myself?"

This got a laugh out of him, "You made a powerpoint? Really?"

She grinned, "You know me. Always prepared. I've even got slides on Crowley. Tons of quotes having to do with 'mooses' and 'short and curly's'."

This set Sam off into full bouts of laughter, "Oh my god. Dean's going to need a copy."

"I'll have it ready as soon as you get here. On a handy USB too," she mused. They laughed for a couple more seconds before Sam took a breath and spoke once more.

"I'm going to head over to Dean and Cas's. We'll be there in a couple hours. Probably by dawn," Sam told her, she heard the jingle of his keys and the slam of the door. He was probably walking across his lawn and over to Dean and Cas's.

She placed a hand over her eyes, "Sam. Thank you."

She heard Dean's gate open and the unlocking of the front door, "You don't have to say thank you Felicity. You're family."

Felicity felt warmth flood her, "You're my family too."

"Are you going to be ok? You can wait to talk to your friends until we get there if you want," he was giving her a way out.

She sat up in bed and patted down her hair, trying to prepare herself for what was to come in the next room, "No. That's ok. I think it would give Oliver an aneurysm if I waited any longer. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

**/**

**/**

**/**

Placing the phone back in her pocket she headed to the living room where her friends were waiting. As her hand grasped the door knob she stopped. She was going to do this. She was really going to do THIS. Going to bring her two worlds together.

Steeling herself she let Sam's words flow through her. She did trust Oliver, Digg, Sara, and Roy. She trusted them with her life everyday and she would have to trust that they could handle this.

"I'm ready to go. I was born ready!" she told herself, positive psyching it would have to be. Turning the knob she swung the door open, "Let's do this!"

"Who are you talking to?" Digg said from the entrance of the living room.

Felicity flushed as she walked up to him, "Would it sound any less crazy if I said myself?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. We did just witness two werewolves that you took down. You talking to yourself wouldn't be the craziest thing I've heard tonight."

Felicity rolled her eyes and grinned, "Rude. So are you ready? As in ready to work. I mean not to work work. I mean ready to work on explaining what happened tonight with the wolves, the werewolves. You know the things with fans and fur and I'm going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1."

He let out a bark of laughter as he followed her into the living room. When she reached the room she saw Roy and Sara sitting on the couch eating ice-cream while Oliver stood by the window. As she kicked off her shoes he turned to look her way. His jaw was clenched tight but it seemed to relax at the sight of her.

Giving him a small nod she went into the kitchen to retrieve some ice-cream and a spoon. When she got back everyone was seated. Taking her place in the love seat she tucked her legs underneath herself and scooped up a giant spoonful of ice-cream. As soon as the minty goodness hit her she felt her nerves die down.

"The power of ice-cream. Never doubt it. Never," she asserted with a grin as she pointed to all of them with her spoon, "So…"

"So," Digg began as he leaned forward in his seat, "Start from the beginning."

Licking her spoon she nodded, "Ok. Well the supernatural is real. It's all around you. Those things that go bump in the night? Half of the time they're pipes clanging in an old creepy house and the rest are actual real life ghost or poltergeists. The gist is that they are real."

"Ghost? Poltergeists?" Sara asked in a curious voice as she dug into her ice-cream. She knew the power of ice-cream, "And I guess those are the small fries?"

"Well no. Poltergeists can be really vindictive. Can become corporal enough to slash you, kick you around or throw you…through windows, " Felicity didn't look up into Oliver's eyes. As soon as she did she knew that he would know all the trouble and mischief she had gotten herself into when she was younger, "I know better than most that those wounds scar. But you are right that in comparison there are larger fries out there."

Now came the bomb that really freaked out people who didn't know about the supernatural, "There are vampires, witches, shape shifters, and werewolves; which you witnessed earlier. And that's not even the worst of it. There…are demons out there too."

The room seemed to freeze up and she looked up into the frightened faces of her friends. She put her ice-cream down and waved her hands around, "But don't worry. I placed talismans and wards all over you in the form of your suits. I am the one that sutures them. Easy access and all that."

"Thank you," Sara let out in a breathy voice.

"You're welcome," she threw Sara a grin. She realised that this felt good. Finally getting acknowledgement for the work that she had been doing for years, "While we're talking about demons I would like to set aside a time later on after all this crazy stuff is done with, for more permanent anti-demon possession. Because demon possession is something that happens."

"Demon possession, ok. What kind of anti-demon possession?" Oliver asked as he fidgeted in his seat. He always got like this when they were being briefed. He just wanted to suit up as soon as possible and kick some ass.

Felicity stood up and pulled down the right side of her pants to show her lower hip, "This is an anti-possession tattoo. It's a pentagram, or endless knot. Knot never ends so protection never stops. Just keeps going and going." She twirled her finger in a circle.

"If you guys are ok with it I'd like you to get this," she noticed that Oliver hadn't stopped staring at her hip. Her face flushed along with his ears as she pulled her pants back up. Her friends chose to ignore the sudden awkwardness as Felicity sat back down.

"We'll get it," Oliver looked around the room and received nods in return. There eyes came back to her.

"Ok. Cool. Tattoo buddies. Yay!" she pumped his fist in the air to break some of the tension, "Where were we? Ok, supernatural is real. All sorts of creatures that can tear your throat out. And we've agreed on matching tattoos. Now on to me."

She burrowed herself back into the couch, "When I was 7 my mother dropped me off at a road side diner of sorts. My father was a hunter of the supernatural and he had disappeared off for the last time. We hit the road and made it to the Roadhouse run by Ellen Harvelle. My mother left me there and never came back."

Keeping her eyes down she played with a lose thread on the seat cushion, "Ellen took me in. Instead of sending me to social services she raised me alongside her daughter Jo. Long story short I met Sam and Dean while there. Even met someone with a mullet more into computers than I was. Got me into MIT even after he got kicked out for fighting. But even before I got to school I decided I needed a change. Needed to let go of the supernatural. I'd still help with fake ID's and research for Sam and Dean but nothing else."

"So even a young age you were a trouble maker?" Digg cut in with a sly grin.

His question made her smile, "Oh yeah. Making FBI and cop ID's was definitely me being a trouble maker. A going to jail for the rest of my life trouble maker. Kind of what I do now."

"FBI ID's? You were a bigger trouble maker than I ever was at that age," Oliver told her in a bemused tone.

She rolled her eyes and set her gaze on him, "I don't know. I've been talking to Thea lately. She's got this idea that if she spills secrets of your youth I'd tell her more about our missions. She's told me things that even Sara doesn't know."

Oliver looked at her in surprise before narrowing his eyes at her. She knew that he knew, "You wouldn't."

Felicity raised an eyebrow, "Boston."

He looked away from her at the word and she couldn't help the smirk that blossomed on her face.

"I think you broke him," Sara teased as Oliver gave her a glare. No one needed to know about Boston according to Thea. After Felicity found out what happened she agreed.

"As you were saying, Felicity," Oliver requested as he gave his best grouchy billionaire superhero frown. The quicker they got back on track the better.

Felicity grabbed up her ice-cream once more and scooped another mouthful up, "A couple years ago Sam needed someone to come and do cover work with him. I ended up going to Atlantic City with him and figuring out the local pack was in the business of turning women without their consent and selling them off as novelties and slaves. We didn't expect it but that didn't stop us. While Sam called for backup I destroyed their internal infrastructure. Donated all their money to women's shelters and set up all the women for life. You'd be proud Sara."

Sara nodded, "Super proud."

"We all are," Oliver said in that heart-warming voice that made her feel like she just saved the world.

"After that I disappeared. I moved across the country and changed everything about myself. The way I dressed, acted and even my hair colour. I erased who I was before and became this," she gestured at herself.

"You just gestured at all of yourself," Oliver mused in a knowing grin. She had really done well by catching him up on all sorts of media.

"I'm still me though. Still the same Felicity who runs ops with you every night and who helps Oliver run Queen Consolidated in the morning. Same IT girl who just happens to have a secret past," she paused and thought of what she'd just said, "Oh god. I've got a secret past. It's like a bad soap opera. Wow…wow. Talk about turning the tables."

Felicity's train of thought was broke by Oliver clearing his throat. She lifted her eyes and met his. He was leaning forward in his chair and there was a hesitation about his demeanour that made her nervous.

"Felicity, you've dealt with things…things we've never experienced. We also know you've gotten hurt. How do you have no scars?" Oliver caught her eyes. He was right to ask. After everything that she had told them they were curious at why she was bare. Why the only mark they had ever seen on her was a gun shot wound on her shoulder and the aforementioned molars that she had removed a couple years ago.

"Well…." she began…and then Castiel suddenly appeared.

In the middle of her living room. Surrounded by twitchy friends who had just been introduced to the supernatural, he appeared. She had jumped in place at his appearance but as predicted, as soon as Cas was in the room everyone jumped to action. They would have been in for a beating if it wasn't that Felicity jumped in front of him and held her hands out.

"Stop, stop, stop! I know him!" she shouted. At once her friends came to a standstill, each with a weapon that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She hadn't even known they were packing. Figures they would though. Things were different tonight.

"You know him?" Oliver asked slowly as he kept his eyes trained on Castiel.

Felicity's eyes flickered back to Castiel. He deserved a firm smack in the back of the head for pulling such a dumb move, "Yeah I know him." She grabbed a newspaper from the table next to her and accentuated each word with a smack on Castiel arm, "He…SMACK…shouldn't…SMACK…do…SMACK…that! You know that always scares me."

Castiel looked down, a hint of shame clear on his face, "I am sorry. Dean told me what happened and I volunteered to come and check on you."

She paused at his comment. It was still difficult for Castiel to express what she dubbed 'human emotions' even after all these years. But somewhere along the way he had decided that she was important, that she was worth while, "You volunteered?"

He seemed to straighten at the question and looked around the room before turning back to her, "Yes. You are hurt. Are these the vigilantes?"

"Hey!" Oliver protested.

Felicity let out a laugh and dropped the newspaper. Coming forward she wrapped her arms Castiel, "Thank you for coming. Even though you scared the crap out of me. I'm glad your here."

Castiel hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He enveloped her in his arms and tucked her close. She had forgotten how fantastic Castiel's hugs were. After a couple seconds he pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked her over, "You are hurt."

She touched her forehead and just imagined what she looked like. She hadn't really looked in a mirror since this morning and Oliver had been the one to clean her up. She probably looked like someone shook her like a leaf.

"I'm ok Cas. Just a little banged up. No need for…" he placed his hand on her forehead and in a flash all the pain, ache, injuries, and blood was gone, "that."

She pulled down the side of her shirt and looked at her shoulder, the scar from the gunshot wound was gone. She gave Cas something that she hoped looked exasperated and fond, "Thank you Cas. Now to introduce you to my probably insanely curious group of 'vigilantes'."

She turned Cas and signalled to all her friends, who had wide eyes and open mouths. She was afraid she broke them again, "This is Castiel or more lovingly known as Cas. He is Dean's boyfriend and has oh so willingly came to check up on me and heal me apparently; scars and all."

"What the hell is he?" Roy asked, he truly was asking the right questions tonight while everyone else freaked out.

Cas stood tall and proud at being addressed, "I am an angel of the Lord."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**End of Chapter 4**

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: Hope you liked the How to Train Your Dragon Easter Egg. I…might have been watching that movie while writing this. Also I've having fun building up on Sam argument with Felicity. Will affect things for Olicity. :DDDD

Also…I was having tons of trouble with the ending. Then out of no where BAM! Cas!

Tell me what you guys think! New chapter should be up this weekend!


	5. Family

**Technically a Winchester**

**By The Alternative Source**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Too much responsibility.

**AN**: I'm back with a great outline for you guys. Wooo this ones long!

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Previously:**

She turned Cas and signalled to all her friends, who had wide eyes and open mouths. She was afraid she broke them again, "This is Castiel or more lovingly known as Cas. He is Dean's boyfriend and has oh so willingly came to check up on me and heal me apparently; scars and all."

"What the hell is he?" Roy asked, he truly was asking the right questions tonight while everyone else freaked out.

Cas stood tall and proud at being addressed, "I am an angel of the Lord."

/

/

/

**Chapter 5: Family**

/

/

/

It had been eight months since she had arrived at Ellen's. Eight months since she had become part of a different way of living. At Ellen's she learned that her father was a hunter of things strange and what she thought were tales and fables her mom told her to scare her into doing her chores and brushing her teeth, were actually true. She had also learned that her mother had disappeared into the wood work looking for her father to only be found in a vampire den in Las Vegas. Her mother was gone and she was in fact alone.

Even though Ellen took her back to her home after stopping by Bobby's and meeting the Winchesters, she feared that Ellen would let her go. Or even worse, send her to social services where she could ride the foster care train. But Ellen kept her. She called a friend who was tech savvy and then in no time she was in the custody of Ellen Harvelle. A long lost relative who had graciously taken in her family when Felicity's mother had died.

In her time at Ellen's she had returned to school. She was now on a more regular cycle even though she lived near and dear to a hunters stop in their journey to destroy all things evil. She had also gained a best friend in the form of Jo. A sister that she never knew or thought she could have. And she had grown a mother/daughter bond with Ellen. She wasn't Ellen's biological daughter but she treated her as such. Held her when she had nightmares, helped her with her homework and taught her how to shoot a firearm.

It was during the beginning of her first spring there when Ellen took her aside and spoke to her alone. She wasn't afraid that Ellen would send her away but she was afraid at what Ellen wanted to talk to her about without Jo by her side. Felicity was a good girl; did her chores, followed directions. She wanted to make sure that Ellen knew she was grateful. So Ellen pulling her aside while she was playing with Jo threw her off.

She tucked her hands under her dress as she sat on the bean bag Ellen got her for the room she shared with Jo. Ellen crouched in front of her and smiled, "You look nice in green, honey."

"Thank you," she answered in a small voice.

"Now I wanted to talk to you about something I've noticed. You're really good with computers. Like really really good with computers and all sorts of electronic devices. Your eyes light up when a hunter comes around with the latest gadget or phone. Now the friend that helped me keep you is really good with gadgets and what not. He's really good with computers too. We were thinking that maybe he could teach you what he knows."

Panic flooded through Felicity. She didn't think she would feel this again, "Are you sending me away?"

Ellen's eyes widened and she cupped Felicity's face, "No, I'm never sending you away. You're my girl. You're place is here with me and Jo. My friend, Ash, was thinking about coming here. I think your interest in computers and whatnot is something worth investing in. Ash thinks so too. Would that be ok?"

Felicity didn't know she could move so fast. In the blink of an eye she was up and hugging Ellen, "Yes! When is he coming? Is he going to give me a computer? Can I play on it? Can he teach me code?"

Ellen let out a laugh, "Yes to all. I'll give him a call then. He's excited to meet you. Says he'll teach you everything he knows if you're willing."

Felicity's excitement grew. She was oh so willing, "Yes! Wow. Computer. Can I go tell Jo? We can play together on it!"

"Go on then," Ellen set Felicity down, and in her excitement she grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her towards Jo. She couldn't wait to tell her. Someone was coming, and they would give her a computer and teach her things about gadgets and electronics that honestly spoke to her like no other.

When Ash arrived the following week he taught her everything he knew and more.

**/**

**/**

**/**

***Back at Felicity's Apartment***

**/**

**/**

**/**

"An angel of the The Lord?" Oliver asked with wide eyes, "An angel? Should we just expect anything and everything from now on?"

Felicity tapped her fingers together and gave him a tight smile, "If I say yes will you not ask me about the anything and everything until a later time?"

Oliver's shoulders slumped in defeat but he still kept his eyes on Castiel, "Chalk it up to one of those things that we'll talk about later?"

Felicity let out a sigh, the mountain of things that she had to talk about with Oliver kept on growing and growing, "Without a doubt."

"Can you answer me one thing?"

She gave a nod, "Ok. What is it?"

"How did you end up meeting an angel?"

"Well it's an interesting story," Felicity began. She had no idea how to start. How could she explain to Oliver that she had met Castiel while trying to stop the apocalypse. When she really thought about it that was the simplest answer. She should go with that, "I met Castiel while trying to stop the apocalypse."

When they opened their mouths to speak up once more she held her hands up, "One thing at a time. This right here," she put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "is Castiel. He is an angel of the Lord who I met while trying to stop the apocalypse. Say hi Castiel."

In a deep voice that made something akin to lust emerge in Sara's eyes, which she was not going to touch with a ten foot pole, he said, "Hi, I am Castiel."

Damn that man and his sexy voice. Even then…she preferred Oliver's, "Now I know you want to ask more questions. Especially you Roy. You've been extra on point with the questions."

Roy gave a shrug, "Watched a lot of monster and fantasy movies when I was little. I haven't been so interested in something since Mirakuru."

"Fair enough. Now any and all questions will have to wait until after we've dealt with the problem on hand."

Oliver seemed to tense up all over again, "The werewolves."

"Yes. The werewolves," Felicity confirmed.

Castiel turned to look at her, "Have any others appeared since your call with Sam?"

Felicity gave him an exasperated look. It had been five minutes at most since she talked with Sam. But over protective Castiel was the best Castiel so she'd let it slide, "No. Team Arrow is here as you can see. This is Roy, Sara, Diggle and the one with the perpetual grouchy cat face is Oliver Queen."

They all gave a wave as Oliver asked, "How did you appear all of a sudden?"

Felicity gave him a look, "I thought you agreed to no more questions?"

"I did. I just want to know if we should be expecting any more of…" Oliver paused and mulled over his next set of words before saying, "your angel friends."

She couldn't hide her cringe, "He's my only angel friend. Other angels aren't like Castiel."

Castiel gave Felicity a smile, taking it as a compliment, "Thank you. And I'm afraid I can not bring any others. Powers…have never been the same."

Felicity tugged him towards the couch, "Castiel used to be able to hop around with people like he appeared here but things have changed. He's changed. Still the same awesome Castiel but different."

Once settled in the love seat she was previously sitting in Castiel said, "That reminds me. Dean and Sam have instructed me to tell you that they are on their way. Should be here in about 5 hours."

Felicity nodded, "Good, good. The gangs all going to be together. That'll be fun. So let's get back on track."

Everyone settled again in their seats and Felicity sat on the love seat's armrest. She noted that Oliver sat in the chair closest to her on her right.

"Now where were we?" she asked, "Before silent but charming popped up?"

Oliver held up his hand and started counting fingers, "Supernatural is real, you protect us from demons with talismans in our clothes, you…want us to get a tattoo like the one on your hip, and when you headed out to MIT you put the supernatural on the back-burner. Well until the Atlantic City pack happened."

Felicity nodded, "Sounds about good. Well after Sam called in for backup and their infrastructure was gone I left the scene. There wasn't much that I could do on the fighting front back in those days…before coming to Starling City. Before meeting you."

She had looked up at Oliver at the end, giving him a small grin. It had all been different before she had joined Oliver. But in some ways it was the same. Saving people, hunting things (or Mirakuru driven crazies, except Roy), the 'family' business. Even though the guys had been upset at first to find out she went into hiding in the West coast to only land in 'vigilante/hero' land, she knew that a part of them were proud that she was keeping the fight going. She was still helping people, it just happened now behind a huge and beautiful set of processors and endless gadgets.

Oliver ran his hands down his pants and stated in a gravelly voice, "Some of the werewolves got away when Sam called for backup to take the pack down. And the Atlantic City Pack are after you now. That's it isn't it?"

"Yes. A part of the pack had apparently escaped and Sam and Dean had never found them. And…" Felicity stopped for a second, remembering meeting all the werewolves. They had been normal, charming even. And then Sam and herself had found out what they were doing while undercover in Atlantic City. These normal, charming even, werewolves had done so much harm to those women, and now they were after her.

"Felicity?" Oliver called out to her in 'that' voice.

Her head shot up and she looked around the room before landing on Oliver, "Sorry. Did I blank out? I probably did blank out."

Oliver gave a breathy laugh, most likely amused by the fact that even when things got tough she was still the same Felicity, "Yeah. You 'blanked out' for a bit."

Felicity sat up and continued hesitantly, "Sorry. Let's get back on track. After a part of the pack escaped and Sam's backup took care of the scam they were pulling with the women there, I returned to our hotel room to find it trashed."

Oliver recognised that she was holding something back, "And what else?"

She blurted everything out before she could stop herself, "My bag was torn open and all my things were gone. They messed up Sam and Dean's things but my stuff…all gone. It's a scenting technique, like they do with dogs. They took my things to have my scent. After that I freaked, Sam & Dean freaked. Hell, even Castiel freaked."

Castiel gave a hum in affirmation, "They had her scent. She is important. We moved her to the West Coast to keep her safe."

"Thank you Cas," she gave him a warm smile. Talk about compliments, biggest ones coming from an angel, "Since Sam and I used fake ID's when we went undercover in AC all they had was my scent. That's why I moved to the West Coast as soon as possible. Can't really track a scent on land if it's taken a plane across the country. I guess they've been looking for me for years. My…my scent led them here." She couldn't help but feel dirty that they had sniffed her out after so many years because of what'd they'd stolen from her room.

"They won't get you," Oliver promised.

A yawn caught her by surprise and suddenly she felt so damn tired. Rubbing her hands over her knees she fought the sleep and fear of the day, "I know. I trust you."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Then we'll be ok. It's late and you're tired Felicity. How about you take a shower and rest for a couple hours?"

A part of her couldn't deny the fact that sleep sounded great right now. But another part of her couldn't let her friends deal with this alone. They were a team but this was her world. Until Sam and Dean arrived she was the expert. But as soon as she opened her mouth Diggle jumped in.

"Backup is coming and we need you in good shape. Wash up and get some sleep."

"Yeah and unless you want Roy to touch any of your equipment we need you to be in good shape," Sara mused with a grin towards Roy. He gave her an affronted look and crossed him arms without saying anything.

"You guys will keep standard perimeter watch?" she asked. She was now dying for a shower and a nap but she had to make sure they were safe.

Oliver got up and took the small couch pillow she didn't even realise she was gripping from her. Helping her to her feet he told her, "Of course. No one wants you to use your 'loud voice.'"

Felicity laughed, "Damn straight."

**/**

**/**

**/**

After a thorough and warm shower she had changed into the most comfortable clothes she could find, which ended up being pajama pants and what was most likely Oliver's dress shirt. He would come over often enough where some of his things were in the guest bedroom and his shirts would end up in her laundry.

She was on the hunt for her fuzzy socks when a knock came from her door. Without looking up from her drawer she yelled out, "Come in."

The door opened behind her and a voice spoke up in a bemused tone, "Looking for these?"

She turned around and caught sight of Oliver dangling her favorite purple socks from his fingers, "You found them!"

He gave a laugh at her enthusiasm. Meeting her halfway she snatched those puppies from Oliver and pounced on her bed. She slipped them on with a soft moan. They were warm. She loved those damn socks and Oliver knew it.

"Did you throw them in the dryer?" she asked. Oliver gave her a nod, "You're a god among men Oliver."

He gave her a fond look at the praise as she threw the covers back and crawled into bed. When she was settled she looked up at Oliver. She had no cuts, bruises, or aches but she was tired. She flattened the blanket against her stomach nervously, "Can you stay?"

"Sure," he said as he toed off his shoes. This wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, platonically of course. Often enough Oliver would take Felicity back to her place after a mission and end up staying watching movies, eating, and when missions got extra hard they even ended up sharing a bed to ward off the inevitable nightmares. The comfort was real between them during those troubled nights. They trusted each other and neither had spoken up about the fact that the best sleep they got was when next to each other.

And right now she needed him, "Thank you."

"Be right back," Oliver told her as he walked out of the room and into the guest bedroom. In no time he was back in the room changed into a tshirt and sweatpants. He left the door slightly open before turning off the light. She could see his dark form cross the room and slide into bed. He settled about a foot from her.

"You sure you don't want me to look for any records? Financial? Hotels?" Felicity asked in the dark.

Oliver shook his head, "No, from what you've told me you destroyed their infrastructure and backup couldn't find them. They're not going to use the same tactics as before."

"Probably holding up in an empty warehouse, using fake ID's and credit cards in areas with no cameras or established police presence," Felicity thought absentmindedly. When she got no response from Oliver she turned her head to look at him.

If it wasn't for the slightly open doorway she wouldn't have been able to see how his eyes were trained on her in wonder, "Look at you."

"Look at me what?"

"All grown up," he teased, "You won't need the Green Arrow much longer."

Felicity hit him with a spare pillow, which he grabbed and tucked under his head, "Shut up."

She could feel Oliver lift his feet to allow the blankets to fall under them before letting them rest back on the bed, "But seriously, you're doing remarkably well. Proud of you."

She felt her cheeks flush. Praise from Oliver always did that to her, "Thanks for remarking."

The room fell into a comfortable silence. Sleep was weighing down on her but at the moment she felt that she owed Oliver so much. Without turning to look at him she started.

"When I was little I knew when we arrived at the Roadhouse that something was different. My mom went out to the truck to get a photo to ask about my dad and never came back. She…she didn't want me. The only reason why she even stood me is because my father Hank, liked me. Maybe in some way he loved me. But never enough. Never enough for him to stay."

She felt Oliver slip his hand into hers. She gripped it before continuing, silently thanking him for the support.

"But Ellen, Jo, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ash wanted me. They became my family. They allowed me to…well become me. Become more vibrant…colourful. And it hurt the first time I walked away from the supernatural to have a life without it, to go to MIT without any worries. It hurt leaving them, my family. And it hurt even more when I lost part of my family," she felt tears cloud her vision, Oliver's thumb began to run over her knuckles.

"Ellen, Jo and Ash died after I walked away that first time and went to MIT. After that I swore I would be there when my family needed me no matter what. No more walking away. So when Sam asked me to help I came and I helped. I helped destroy the AC pack, and I walked away from the supernatural for the second time for my own protection. It was then that I ended up realising something. The supernatural never really leaves you. And all of this is proof enough. The supernatural is here again and after my family."

Her breath hitched and she bit her lip. She needed to finally voice the fear that she had always had since she met Oliver & the gang all those years ago. A fear that was now at their doorstep, "They're here to hurt me…to hurt you. I can't see you hurt because of something that I did."

Felicity felt Oliver tug her hand, "Felicity, look at me."

Turning her head she took in her best friend. His brow was furrowed and face was closer, "I've told you before. When it comes to you there is no choice. We will protect you. I will protect you. We're your family. Felicity…you're my family."

His confession made her let out a wobbly sigh of relief. For as long as they had known each other, he had never told her that. Sure she knew that they were family. She had felt it. But they had never said the words to each other; it just never seemed like the right time. Turning her hand she laced her fingers through his and allowed herself to relax.

Oliver tapped his thumb on her hand, "Now go to sleep. Everything's going to be alright."

Feeling her breathing settle down she felt sleep tug at her, "Promise?"

When Oliver closed his eyes she followed, "Promise."

**/**

**/**

**/**

She had been curled up on her bed with Oliver's hand still in hers when 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia interrupted her slumber and jolted her awake. Oliver woke up as well, his hand coming to grip hers tightly as he looked around the room for the source of the disturbance.

Felicity pulled her other hand over to caress the one in Oliver's, "Shshhhh, it's only my phone. It's ok. Lay back down."

She almost laughed at the sleepy analysing look he gave her as his face plopped back down into his pillow.

"Phone," he reminded her.

She jumped in her spot and turned around to grab the phone on the nightstand with Oliver's hand still in hers, "Ohhh phone." She looked down at the ID and smiled. Hitting answer she held up the phone to her ear, "Hi."

"Hi. Sorry if I woke you up. We're here," Sam announced, "I'll park out front?"

"No. Park down in the underground parking lot," she said quietly. Every second that passed brought her two worlds closer to clashing together. She was ridiculously nervous and curious to see how it would actually go down, "Do you still have the pass I sent you?"

"Yeah we do," Sam said as he directed Dean to park in the underground parking lot, "See you in a bit."

"Sounds good. See you when you get up."

Hanging up she placed the phone back on the nightstand and laid down once more. When she turned to Oliver his eyes were open and on hers. Well one eye. His face was practically buried in the pillow, "They're here?"

"Yup. They should be up in the next 10 minutes or so. You ready to meet my…well my best friends."

Oliver gave a playful offended noise and then said in a gravelly sleep voice, "I thought I was your best friend."

She let her eyes go wide and gave him a teasing smile, "Oh Oliver. That's Diggle."

"What?! Diggle doesn't bring you ice cream after a bad day."

She paused in her teasing and looked at him with warmth in her gaze, "You do."

"Diggle also doesn't rub your feet after a bad day," Oliver mumble/explained into the pillow.

Felicity pointed at Oliver, "That was once. And if you remember I rubbed your feet too because apparently those boots you run around in aren't as comfortable as you made us believe. I'm never ordering those again."

Oliver tugged at her hand to bring her a bit closer, "Diggle doesn't watch Battlestar Galactica with you."

Felicity laughed and finally gave in, "You're right. You're my best friend. Diggle can't compete."

"Knew it. Wait until I tell Diggle."

Felicity loved the playful banter between them that had only increased throughout the years. And when he was sleepy like this it doubled, "But seriously Oliver. Sam and Dean have known me since I was seven and I…I just want to make sure that you're ready."

"I'm ready. You told me that these people can keep you safe. That they're your family. That they were practically the experts on this. I'm ready to know more about you. And if they're part of you then I'm set," he replied sincerely.

If it wasn't that Sam and Dean were on their way up she'd hug the living daylights out of Oliver. Things had been crazy for the last couple hours. On top of that she had been terrified of bringing her two words together. And here Oliver was assuring that it would be ok, that he wanted to part of this. It was exactly what she needed.

They were interrupted by a series of knocks that she would know anywhere. Without a second thought she popped out of bed with Oliver hot on her heels. When she reached the front room she walked to the door and threw it open. On the other side stood a tall man with long brown hair and cheekbones that could cut glass. The man that stood next to him was shorter in comparison and had short light brown hair with the same glass cutting cheekbones. To the trained eye these two screamed hunter with their jeans, plaid, and brown heavy jackets.

She missed the uncomfortable look Oliver sported as she flew forward and hugged the tall moose, as Crowley oh so lovingly called him. Sam crouched down a little and met her halfway with a smile on his face, "Sam!"

She could feel her feet leave the ground as he stood to his full height. She had missed him. And by the way that he held her, arms around her body and fingers digging into her sides, he had missed her too.

He walked her backwards and into the room. Tucking her face into his neck she hid from the confused looks her friends were probably giving them. A 'you go girl' look from Sara and Roy. A 'brother going to kill' look from Diggle. And a sort of 'annoyed but trying to hide it' look from Oliver. She had all the looks down packed except for the last one. She hadn't figured out what it exactly meant except that he cared for her. Maybe a little more than he was willing to admit. He was her best friend after all for a reason.

"Alright Sammy. Let Short-stack go. You're hogging her as usual," a voice called out behind Sam.

Felicity felt a huff of laughter against her hair. Even after all these years Dean still called Sam that. He set her on her feet and pulled away from her. Dean came up to her with a grin, "Hi Short-stack."

She returned the grin, "Hi Dean."

Stepping forward he gave her a sort of half hug before kissing her forehead, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm ok," she said in a reassuring tone, "Cas fixed me up. Well just fixed up the cut I got on my forehead. Nothing else."

"Good. Heard you took two werewolves down by yourself?" his eyes lit up as he spoke, most likely remembering having taught her a thing or two about werewolf lore.

"I did. Shotgun and knife," she said proudly. It was odd bragging about killing werewolves but it wasn't about that. It was about being proud that she could defend herself.

"Atta girl," he said with a proud smile. He looked over at the room, scoping out the entrances and exits while completely looking over Oliver & the gang who were a couple feet near by, "How they treating you Short-stack?"

Felicity tilted her head and gave Dean an agitated look. It seemed her nickname had stuck over the years as well, "Not short anymore."

He gave a bark of laughter, "Well not in those heels you always wear."

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted as he closed the front door and stood with his head held high and stance wide. She was pretty sure that Oliver was trying to look extra tough for Sam and Dean, who now sported the same stance as they took Oliver in.

'This is going to fun,' she thought sarcastically.

Turning to be able to look at the three men she made introductions, "Oliver this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean this is Oliver Queen."

**/**

**/**

**/**

The man let out a sneer as he saw the two men pull up. He was across the street from the wrenched woman's home, in an apartment right across from hers. Quite frankly he was ready to tear her pretty throat open, group of friends or not, just like the couple who's apartment he was in now. Then 'they' had pulled up. Fuck, the Winchesters getting there so quickly had been something he hadn't anticipated.

Pressing his blood-streaked face against the window, he closed his eyes and let his nostrils flare. He could practically smell her over there. She had changed the way she dressed, acted, even her damn hair colour. And even though she had moved from the East…he had found her, finally.

Letting out a shaky breath he thought over the fact that Adam and Thomas hadn't picked up their phones in hours. She had probably taken care of them too, that little bitch. He nuzzled his face into the glass, smearing blood across it. He wanted to taste her flesh, smear the blood over her pale skin. He would take care of her just like she took care of him and his pack.

There were only a handful of them left now. Two of his werewolf brothers had already fallen and five were left. But that would be enough to take her down. Pulling out his phone he called the others. The phone picked up almost immediately.

"Lucas did you find her?" the person on the other line asked.

Tapping his clawed fingers against the glass he followed the shadows across her windows, "Oh yeah I found her."

"What do you want us to do?"

Lucas turned around and looked over at the two dead bodies behind him. Giving a sneer he turned to the window and traced a heart in the couple's blood, "Bring her clothes. I'm going to leave her a present."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**End of Chapter 5**

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: Wow this chapter was longer than usual! I was going to cut it in half but I thought why not give you guys the whole thing as a gift for my absence? Plus I think this will honestly be the length of chapters from now on.

Outline for this story is working out perfectly. Expect these bad boys weekly.

Tell me what you guys think! But most importantly, thanks for reading!


End file.
